


Go

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Momswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little momswap.





	Go

Steven looked around and saw where he was. "Oh, I know this is a dream now. So I can imagine anything I want now. Mash potato!" He pulled a fish out of his pocket and grumbled.

"Now how do I find Sapphire?" He started to look around for her. "Not Sapphire, not Sapphire, Not Sapphire." He landed on somebody's hair. "Connie?", but the hair was a different shape than Connie's hair. "Wait, you're not Connie!" He said, and he fell through the hair.

He landed on ice, but did not get hurt.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He heard groaning and turned to Sapphire holding frozen chains.

"Sapphire!"

Sapphire heard him, but did not turn around. "Steven! Why do you keep coming back? I won't get distracted. I got to hold us down with Earth's ice and water! I got to..."

"Wait, Sapphire please tell us where you are. We can help you." Steven said.

"I told you it not gonna wor-" she was cut off as she fell through the ice.

From behind Steven, ice exploded and he turned to see a familiar red gem panting. She looked up at him.

"STEVEN!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby started crawling to Steven. "Steven! Steven! Steven!"

Just as she was about to reach him, the ice chains pulled on her and she was dragged back. "NOOOOO" she screamed as she was pulled underneath the ice.

Sapphire came out of the ice again and sat on it.

"Sapphire-" Steven said as he faced her.

"Don't you get it Steven? This is what I see when I look into the future. Don't look for us. It won't work!"

A blizzard starting appearing around them.

"Sappi-"

"NO!" she yelled as she started to hover above the ice. "I'm no longer Sapphire." She started to hover backwards. "We're Garnet now!"

"Sapphire no!" Steven said as she disappeared into the blizzard.

Suddenly the ice in front of Steven opened up and Steven fell through it, and he was met with the fusion.

Garnet turned to face him. One eye with concerned. Another eye with anger. Last one with both.

"GO!"


End file.
